The Sincerest Form of Flattery - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve begins his reserve service and Catherine points out how his influence reaches farther than he'd imagined.


_Sammy and Ilna we're approaching Steve & Catherine's first anniversary and it's so true that time flies when you're having fun. I'm having as much fun as when we launched. You make every day better and I love you both And I have to thank SuperSammy for yet another title._

 _REALMcRollers THANK YOU all for being on this wonderful ride with us. We have so much in store for them and we can't wait to share it with all of you!_

* * *

 **The Sincerest Form of Flattery**

 **Pearl Harbor - 0500  
SEAL Delivery Vehicle Team One Training Area**

The group of SEALs making up Steve's reservist platoon was dismissed and began to disperse when the SDVT-1 Commanding Officer, Bill Morris addressed him. "Bring back memories, Commander?" he asked as they surveyed the group of young reservists being put through their paces by four SEALs with reserved commissions ranging in age from late 30s to about 45.

"Yes, sir." He cocked his head to the side at the nearly indiscernible sound of a flyover. Commander Morris had been a Lieutenant Commander on another squad back in Steve's active duty days.

"They seem younger every cycle. Not just the reservists, every team under my command." He pointed at Steve. "If you repeat that, I'll deny it."

Steve nodded with a small smirk. "Understood, sir."

"Your platoon's running 'em through undersea ops at 13:00." He motioned towards the open water before he continued, "Counting on you lot to outperform the kids."

"Aye, aye, copy that," he answered with a chuckle as he moved to join his assigned training team. They'd be training as well as instructing young reservists in several types of ops for the duration of their duty. Checking his watch, he calculated that Catherine would be waking up in half an hour. He'd be able to call her that night before lights out. The thought of hearing her voice made his smile grow as he began to jog across base to begin a modified 'Monster Mash' which might include a ten-mile run followed by a two-mile swim, followed by a three-mile boat paddle and a rifle shoot. Just like at BUD/S it was a competition and Steve was always up for a competition.

* * *

 **Mess Hall 1800**

JJ Phelps, a well-built forty-year-old SEAL reservist from the big island speared a hunk of beef and waved his fork. "Swear to Jesus, I'm hungrier these two weeks than I was at BUD/S. And I'm fucking tired." He snorted a laugh. "Not as tired as when my kids were newborns, but more than hell week. 'Course I was 22 during hell week …"

Steve grinned and downed half a bottle of water. "My wife and I spent last weekend with our almost four-year-old niece. We fell asleep at 2030 Saturday. Catherine is pregnant, so at least she had a reason to be tired." He shook his head in mock defeat. "Good thing we're used to adapting."

"You got your first kid on the way? Wait, McGarrett, 'cause you haven't met tired."

JJ had four, ranging from five to sixteen. He listed their names and ages. "The last one was a surprise souvenir from an anniversary trip." He grinned. "Morgan and I thought we were done with diapers, but my Maggie is something special. And she's the bravest of the lot. Sweet as pie but no fear that one - my other kids call her 'Dad's mini-me.' My wife says we're in trouble in ten years." He chuckled and tore off a piece of bread. Soon, the subject turned to their SEAL days. "So you gotta be about my age. What BUD/S class?"

They discussed BUD/S before talk turned to missions and retirement jobs. JJ worked in security and had written two novels. Being a Hawaiian resident, he'd known of the task force and was interested in the nuances of the job.

A few seats down at the long table, three of the younger reservists were listening to the conversation with slightly awed expressions. Not long out of the same BUD/S class, James "Lurch" Rutowski, Kirk "Coyote" Porter and Caspar "Ghost" Montez were hungrily shovelling in the mess hall stew when Montez elbowed his friend and whispered. "Bro, he's right there, ask him."

Porter looked slightly stricken. "Shut up, Ghost!"

"C'mon, man. He's like ten feet away, what are you waiting for?"

"He's eatin' and talking to Commander Phelps."

"I'll ask him," Rutowski said.

"What if you piss him off? Then we're in a world of shit." Porter shook his head. "He's got our undersea demo tomorrow."

"He'll see the tattoos before you hit the water," Montez pointed out.

"I told you he ain't the reason I ... " He shrugged. "I just like 'em, and …" He muttered, "Oh, shit," and glared at his grinning buddies as JJ Phelps smiled and said, "You boys got a question?"

* * *

Later that evening, just before lights out, Steve was walking towards quarters when he detected footfalls a few yards back. Turning, he said, "Porter," with a nod after returning the young man's salute.

"Commander, I …" Kirk Porter shrugged as he fell into step. "Nevermind, Sir. Hope we didn't bother you at chow."

Steve stopped and turned to face him. "You didn't. You're focused on your future, that's always good."

The younger man brightened. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"If anything I've done helped someone choose a good path, that's great." He nodded. "You graduated BUD/S, you're into your first year in the reserves, going to college, looks like you're doing fine. No wonder your grandmother's proud. Keep it up."

"I will, Commander, Thank you, sir!" Porter's smile was a mile wide as the came to the enlisted barracks and he turned off the path. He looked back at Steve's voice.

"Hey, Porter?"

"Sir?"

"Coyote?"

"Wile E. Coyote was always blowin' things up. I was best in my class at demolition, sir." He grinned. "Heard you were, too."

Steve huffed a laugh. "My partner would say I still am. Good night, Petty Officer."

Kirk Porter couldn't wait to tell his buddies that little bit of intel. " 'Night, Commander." His smile didn't dim a bit as he entered the barracks.

* * *

When after a quick shower Steve crossed the room he'd share with Phelps for the duration of reserve duty, he tossed a damp towel over a chair back and checked the time on his phone. Placing a call, he grinned when Catherine's voice filled his ear.

"Hey, we miss you."

"I miss you. I've got a few minutes before lights out." He sat on the bed.

"How was today?"

"Okay. Crapload of PT. I'm bunked with another local. A lieutenant commander who lives in Honaunau."

"Oh, beautiful area." She and Steve had snorkeled in Honaunau Bay and hiked Puuhonua O Honaunau National Historic Park. "I was on the phone with Aaron and Joan earlier. Mary went to a painting night fundraiser for the preschool. Joan read _Egg_ to me again."

"My bunkmate Phelps's got four kids, I told him we spent the weekend with Joanie, and he said we haven't met tired yet." He chuckled.

"We'll find out soon." A smile was in her voice.

"I can't wait," he said sincerely. "Hey, Cath?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a kid here, SEAL reserves. His buddies wanted him to talk to me about career paths. He's already thinking law enforcement."

"That's great, good for him having a plan."

"He … he kinda read up on me. Saw an article."

"Aww. While he was at BUD/S?"

"Not … exactly."

"When?"

Steve pictured her grin as he ran a hand over his face and chuckled. "When he was in middle school."

Her laugh tinkled like wind chimes and he smiled. "Nonna would say you're as young as you feel."

"Yeah, well, my team deployed when he was in fourth grade."

"I think that's sweet. Did he follow your career?"

"He said he read about the former SEAL who was heading the task force when he was in middle school. He got interested and read what he could find after that. He congratulated me on our anniversary because he saw the wedding in the Navy Times."

He could hear Catherine's smile when she asked, "What's his name?"

"Porter. He joined up outta high school and went to BUD/S. Seems like a good kid. Once he got over being embarrassed by his buddies, he admitted he joined up because he wanted to be a SEAL." His voice dropped a bit. "Because I was one."

"Oh, Steve, that's … look at that. It's wonderful."

"It caught me off guard a little. I mean he doesn't know me, Cath, just what he's read online and stuff."

"Steve, you're a decorated veteran, a reservist, you lead the task force, that's impressive," her voice lightened, "and very cool to a kid. It shows good judgement he chose you to emulate as opposed to some criminal or something."

"I guess so … but I'm not sure his grandmother would agree."

"What, why?" He could see her head tilt in his mind.

"He got tattooed right after BUD/S."

"No way."

"At the risk of sounding like one of the kids, yes, way. Same location as mine, kinda similar, too. When his friends were busting him to show 'em, for a minute I was afraid they'd match." He laughed lightly. "Apparently his grandmother had a fit, she thinks he looks like a hoodlum. Her words."

"Uh oh, I hope she got over that."

"She came around. He said she still hates the tattoos but it's his grandmother and she apparently went to the library and googled me. Making sure he wouldn't get booted for having them after all his hard work. Don't tell Danny that part, he'll bust my chops for a year."

"Aww, he told grandma his idol had tattoos?"

"I'm hardly an _idol_ ," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, hero then."

He gave a self deprecating huff. "Anyway, there's apparently a picture of us online at Gracie's SEAL challenge. You can see my arms. He showed his grandmother the picture. She said I didn't look too much like a hoodlum standing with my adorable niece and my very pretty wife."

She snorted. "I'd pay to have seen your face."

"It looked like this…" He hit facetime and Catherine filled his display. He mugged a surprised expression.

She pulled the phone back so he could see to her to waist and patted her tummy. "Okay, say it with Mommy, Niblet. Daddy's adorable."

"Catherine …"

"Steve … you are. And so is that kid. I hope when you talked to him he got a chance to see you're not really intimidating or unapproachable. It's important when heroes are human."

The door opened and closed and JJ Phelps entered the room, phone pressed to his ear, mid-conversation.

"Yeah, I got five till lights out, hurry put her back on. Love you, hon." He smiled. "Hey, Magpie. Good night again, and be good. Daddy loves you." He ended the call and noticed Steve on the phone for the first time. "Sorry, man. by the time I talked to all the kids …" He tossed his phone on the small bedside table next to his bunk, which afforded him a glimpse of Catherine and Cammie on Steve's screen. "Hi, Steve's wife and dog." He waved. "I'll make myself scarce." He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hi, Steve's bunkmate!" she called as Steve lowered his voice to say, "I gotta go, too. Love you."

"We love you." She lifted Cammie's paw in a wave, then patted her own belly. "Night, night from all of us. We miss you."

"Text me when you're settled for the night, okay?"

She would have teased him but she felt the same way about every text when she was on reserve duty. "Aye, aye, Commander."

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"Next time you're on reserves …" He led, falling back on his 'next time we do something we'll be married' tangent.

Her excitement was palpable as she finished for him, " _Niblet_ will _be_ here. Oh, Steve, it's 2200. Go, love you. I'll text in a few."

"Night, Cammie, Night, Cath. Love you. Tell Niblet ..."

"Here, quick." The screen blurred as she pressed the phone to her belly.

He cleared his throat and said, "Night, Niblet, love you," and ended the call. Resting his head against the headboard, he pictured calling his wife on her next reserve duty while holding their daughter on his lap.

Catherine's ecstatic voice saying, 'Niblet will be here,' echoed through his mind as a smile spread across his face.

# _End. Thanks for reading._

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always _**join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on _**Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
